monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dire Oceanic
Dire Oceanic is a Gunakadéit, or better known as the Sea Wolf. He goes to Monster High and is the school's resident vet. He lives in Australia on the Coast of Silverbane. He is a unique monster he interms is a werewolf and water monster. He is kind and a definite puppy. He is immortal and can never die without being reborn from water. Character Personality Xeris has closed in but still a light and friendly personality, he likes to play around or have fun with his friends. He likes to have tons of fun. Xeris has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He is mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values. When he fails someone, he instantly feels bad and tries to fix it not matter what. He gets incredibly angry when people make remarks about his family and what he is. Appearance Dire has the body of a sixteen-year-old wolf/werewolf boy with sapphire eyes, he is tall, with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face. His chest and his stomach are white. He has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. His werewolf heritage is further accentuated by white fangs, pointy wolf ears and sharp claws. He is able to grow and vanish his tail at any time. He has periwinkle blue bushy tail with black sig zags on them. He has electric blue eyes. He has black hair with cyan and turquoise streaks. When in his wolf form he has the same periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face. His chest and his stomach are white. He has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. His coat shimmers like water and when he runs or fly's fly he gives off a watery aura as he moves. Abilities Dire is a definitely a powerful monster, with immense domain over water and ice, due to his heritage. * Immortality: Dire is immortal and ages slowly, when he dies he is able to be reborn from water. * Enhanced Smelling: '''He has a strong sense of smell just like a regular wolf, as well as other canine beings. Because of this she can easily detect scents from far away and recognize them. * '''Enhanced Hearing:'' Dire can have a superb sense of hearing. * '''Night Vision': He is able to see in night and can track any print. * Temperature Regulation: Dire can maintain different levels of his own body temperature for extended periods of time, if not, indefinitely. * Water Breathing: Dire can breather on both water and land and can't dry out since he is a wolf and doesn't have scales. * Animal Communication: Strider has the ability to communicate with all animals. * Speed Swimming: Strider can swim at incredible speeds, unrestricted by water resistance * Polymorphism: Dire is able to change into his full wolf form. In this form is able to fly through the air like running or swimming. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: Dire’s ability ranges in many forms. When moving the water, he can cause it to float in the air, making an water ball or spray it in a form of a water jet blast. He is also able to expand even a tiny it of water into a large water body. He is also able to generate water from anything. He is also able to use water to be able to communicate with others through water. * Cryokinesis: '''Dire can create and manipulate ice and frost. It allows him to freeze any object without water, even freezing an entire room. When he wants to project or form ice, Dire will throw his arms forward and generate ice from his bare hands. He is able to build anything, from ice bridges to holographic looking ice walls. By simply touching on stuff he can freeze anything. * '''Ocean Roar: Despite singing beautifully, Dire can let out a scream that will break glass and hush everyone in the room and can even break crystal. This power is also enabled when he sneezes. He can control people with his voice. Skillset * Design: He is smart and creative when it comes to clothing designs, which usually takes into consideration the type of monster it is being designed for and how it suits them, rather then following traditional conventions. * Medical Experience: '''Dire is a well versed in taking care of animals and humans, he is the current medical and veternanrian monster on campus. * '''Hunting and Tracking: Being a wold spirit in a rather wild and untaimable location, Dire is pretty well versed in tracking and hunting in the wild and at school. Category:Sea Monster Category:Males Category:Original Characters